TO RESET LIFE
by eddog2323
Summary: Ranma is near the breaking point when he hits it. Is it all over or can he chagne the outcome if he is given another chance? is it end up worst, better, or the same as before? Ranma is OOC but not by much. Yes this is an AU
1. Chapter 1

**TO RESET LIFE.**

**A RANMA ½ FANFICTION.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½.**

**Prologue: The Breaking of Willpower.**

**Ranma honey, come home with your cute fiancée, Ukyo said.**

**Airen, is coming with me, Shampoo said.**

**Ohohohohooo, Ranma darling is mine, Kodachi said.**

**RANMA NO BAKA! Akane yelled. WHAM! BAM!**

**Halt! You foul sorcerer! Takewaki yelled. I will free the Lioness Akane and the Pig-tail girl from your evil clutches!**

**Tendo Dojo:**

**What did you do to make Akane mad, Ranma? Never mind 10,000 yen to keep quiet about this, Nabiki said.**

**Shove off, Nabiki! Ranma yelled.**

**Oh my! Kasumi said in shock.**

**Boy that was rude! Genma yelled.**

**Son, say sorry to Nabiki now! Nodoka yelled.**

**Ranma, do it right now! Soun yelled using his demon-head.**

**Say sorry to my sister right now! Akane yelled.**

**Why should I do it, ya uncute tomboy! Ranma yelled.**

**RANMA NO BAKA! Akane yelled.**

**Ranma Saotome, prepare to die! For hurting Akane and making my life Hell! Ryoga yelled.**

**Hell? Ranma asked. You don't know it very well then! The curse, the fiancées, the girl you love hitting you all the time, your best friend and only rival sleeping with the girl I love. I know what hell is!**

**SURPREM PREFECT SHI-SHI HOKODAN!**

**Oh shit, Cologne said.**

**Blackness.**

**Ranma found himself floating in a void.**

**This was not expected.**

**You are you? Where am I? Ranma asked.**

**My name is not important, you are nowhere. That move you did just destroy the world.**

**Everything is gone? Ranma asked.**

**Yes everything is gone. The Earth does not exist anymore.**

**Its looks like I will have to tell you everything. The voice said as it saw the blank look on Ranma's face.**

**Yes? Ranma asked.**

**You are a chaos warrior; you should have used your curse to befriend Akane. Get Nabiki on your side. Have her make a contract that brings your mother in sooner. Use honor to get her on your side. When Ukyo shows up confront her dad and use honor against them. I will put you back before you get to the Tendo Dojo and make you smarter. Good luck Ranma Saotome. Remember this; not many people get to try again. In fact only 2% might get the chance.**

**To be continue.**


	2. MEETING DR TOFU AND TWO TENDO'S SISTERS

**TO RESET LIFE.**

**A RANMA ½ FANFICTION.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½.**

**#! Panda's signs#!**

**Chapter 1b: Meeting Dr. Tofu and two Tendos.**

"**You are so stupid, pop." Ranma said as she walked through the Rainy streets of Nerima with his/her father/panda. "I want to see mother."**

**#! Stop acting like a girl flip with the curses we flip can't go home#!**

"**Why not?" Ranma demanded her father.**

**#! Because of a promised flip if you are unmanly flip we will have to commit flip seppuku flip she is very honorable flip she will never give us time flip for us to tell flip everything#!**

"**I wonder if there is someone around here that knows how to use honor against them this like you do but only better," Ranma asked.**

**#! Hey! Not true! Flip oh no! flip the bridge is out flip we can't get to the flip Tendo Dojo#!**

"**Why should we go to the Tendo Dojo?" Ranma asked.**

"**Miss? Did you say you need to get to the Tendo Dojo?" Asked a man.**

**Ranma was about to shout: "I'm a guy!" When she remembered what happen last time when she shouted that. It was a small town near the Sea of Japan. That set off laughs throughout the town.**

"**Yes we are," Ranma replied. "Is there another way?"**

"**No there is not, beside there are three Tendos at my office," The man said. "Come to my office."**

"**Who are you?" Ranma asked.**

"**Sorry about that," the man said. "I'm Dr. Ono Tofu, The local Doctor here In Nerima."**

"**Okay, thank you," replied Ranma.**

**Dr. Tofu leaded them to his office.**

" **Akane, Nabiki, Soun we have more people here, and they said they were heading to the Tendo Dojo," Tofu said. "They will be also stay the night."**

"**Ranma Saotome? Is that you?" Soun asked.**

"**Oh he's cute," Nabiki said.**

"**Boys! Who needs them!" Akane yelled.**

**Soun grabs Ranma into a hug only to realize there is something wrong about this boy and stands back in confusion.**

"**Hun? He's not a boy! He is a she!" Nabiki yelled.**

"**What a Girl?!" Soun yelled in surprise and then faint.**

**Two hours later:**

"**How could you be so blind?" Nabiki asked.**

"**But Genma said he had a son!" Soun yelled.**

"**Does this looks like a boy?" Nabiki asked poking Ranma in her breast.**

"**Could you stop that?" Ranma asked.**

"**Leave her alone! She is a guest!" Akane yelled.**

"**I'm Akane do you want to spare? I know a Dojo nearby." Akane said.**

"**Sure why not," Ranma replied.**

"**Here we are," Akane said. "This is one of the hidden Dojos throughout Tokyo my family has, Please don't tell anyone." Akane asked.**

"**Okay, I know how to keep a secret," Ranma said.**

"**Ready?" Akane asked.**

"**Sure, anytime you are." Ranma said as she gets into a relax stance.**

"**This is going to be easy," said Akane.**

**Ranma face had a smirk on her face.**

**Akane attacks Ranma with a ten punch combo. Ranma easily dodges them surprising Akane.**

"**Why can't I touch her? Is she reading my moves?" Akane wonder. "Okay, this time for real!"**

**Akane attack Ranma with all her strength in on punch that Ranma jumps over her and hit a Pressure-point. Akane falls down due to the pressure-point. **

"**The pressure-point only last for five minutes," Ranma said.**

"**I could tell that you were holding back, but never mind I don't mind that I lost to a girl." Akane said.**

"**Why is that?" Ranma asked.**

"**I just hate boys!" Akane yelled. "What is it?" Akane asked when she saw Ranma's face darken.**

"**Idon'?" Ranma said fast.**

"**What was that?" Akane asked.**

"**I said I don't know how to say this. Do you like riddles?" Ranma repeated.**

"**Yes I do," Replied Akane. "Give me your best one."**

"**The answer to this riddle is 100% true. No matter how crazy it seems," Ranma said.**

"**Okay, now you got me hooked," Akane replied.**

**Ranma breathe a deep breath.**

"**This is not my body I was born in, now I'm neither male nor female, my gender is chosen by the temperature of water. So what is my true gender was when I was borne?" Ranma said.**

"**No way that's impossible! You can't be male! That set you have make it impossible!" Akane said. "And don't tell me that panda is your father!"**

"**Good guess, Akane," Ranma replied. "But it is true as I swear on the martial arts' code."**

**Akane runs to the restrooms and gets three cups of water.**

"**May I," Akane asked. "Hot water right?"**

"**Yes to both of those questions," Ranma replied.**

**Akane pours the hot water over Ranma's red hair. She fell back in shock as she watched the transformation take place. And she poured the cup of cold water on him and the he was a girl again.**

"**Every time?" Akane asked.**

"**Yes it is," Ranma replied taking the other cup of hot water and dump it over her head.**

"**Why did you do that? You know you will change into a girl when we go back outside, right?" Akane asked.**

"**I have to use the restroom and to me it is very uncomfortable to go as a female," Ranma replied. And then he went to the boy's room.**

"**I know you mother," Akane said. When Ranma return from the restroom.**

"**I want to see her but I can't," Ranma replied.**

"**Why not?" Akane asked.**

"**Genma use a seppuku contract that if I'm not manly we are good as dead, because this dam curse is the as far as you can get from being manly." Ranma said.**

"**If you can get your dad to meet her tomorrow night, I will get her to come unarmed, deal?" Akane asked. "Do anything you have to do."**

"**Yes it is a deal," Ranma replied. "Is she honorable person?"**

"**Yes she is," Akane responded. "Do you know if your curse form is 100% female?"**

"**What are you talking about?" Ranma asked.**

"**You have been to Jusenkyo haven't you?" Akane asked.**

"**You heard of it?" Ranma asked shock.**

"**I have heard stories of it," replied Akane. "And of the stuff it can and most likely will do to the unlucky person you fall into one of its springs. Tonight you tie your father up and in the morning after Soun, Nabiki, and I leave you as Dr. Tofu about you other form abilities, okay?"**

"**Deal," Ranma replied.**

**That night Ranma started the plan she and Akane came up with. And tied her father up.**

**Next morning after breakfast and the three Tendos leaves for the Tendo Dojo.**

"**Dr. Tofu?" Ranma asked.**

"**Yes Ranma?" Dr. Tofu asked..**

"**This is not my real body, I was curse at Jusenkyo," Ranma said.**

"**Jusenkyo?" Asked Dr. Tofu. When he saw Ranma nod. "So you want to find out if this form is 100% fully female?" He asked.**

"**Yes I do," Ranma replied.**

"**Okay I can do that," replied Dr. Tofu. "Follow me."**

**Meanwhile in a different part of Tokyo, Akane was walking towards a house. Akane knew Nodoka wouldn't recognizes her since they haven't seen each other in over four years.**

"**Okay here goes nothing," Akane said to herself.**

**She knocked on the door.**

**Nodoka answer it. "May I help you miss?"**

"**Nodoka Saotome, it is me Akane Tendo. "Akane answer.**

"**Akane?" Nodoka asked.**

"**Yes it is me," Akane replied. "I have been told to tell you that your son, Ranma Saotome challenge your honor. I don't know why he would doubt his own clan's honor. He will meet you at the Tendo Dojo and he wants you to swear on your honor that you will arrive unarmed."**

"**I swear on my honor to come unarmed," Nodoka said. "Here hold this until the meeting is over," she said as she handed her sword over to Akane for safe keeping. **

"**Should we leave now?" Akane asked.**

"**We should," replied Nodoka.**

**Back at Dr. Tofu's office:**

"**Ranma whenever you are hit with cold water you are 100% female," Tofu said. "If you stay female long enough you will find out for yourself as well. And there is no known cure for Jusenkyo."**

"**Thank you," replied Ranma as she takes a large metal container filled with hot water.**

**Ranma left with her father tied up still as a panda. To the Tendo Dojo. Just before one block away from the Tendo Dojo she use the hot water on herself and after putting on Genma's Mouth he used the rest of the water to change him back. And tighten his bonds. **

**At the Tendo Dojo:**

**When Genma saw who just arrived began his struggle a new wind. But he couldn't brake is his bonds or the grip of his of son. Genma knew they were dead.**

**Ranma and Genma enter the Tendo Dojo.**

**To be continue:**


End file.
